


Further Research

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Exploring [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: It's all in the name of science, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I invited questions to my characters as part of <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/pippinmctaggart/12292.html">this meme</a>.  The question, from <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://leprechaun.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://leprechaun.livejournal.com/"><b>leprechaun</b></a>, was: </p><p>"Then to Billy and/or Dom from "Exploring":<br/>Did you make further research? How are you progressing? And you sure will tell us all about it, won't you? *coughs* frolicking naked on the beach *coughs*."</p><p>Here is their response.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Further Research

**Author's Note:**

> I invited questions to my characters as part of [this meme](http://www.livejournal.com/users/pippinmctaggart/12292.html). The question, from [](http://leprechaun.livejournal.com/profile)[**leprechaun**](http://leprechaun.livejournal.com/), was: 
> 
> "Then to Billy and/or Dom from "Exploring":  
> Did you make further research? How are you progressing? And you sure will tell us all about it, won't you? *coughs* frolicking naked on the beach *coughs*."
> 
> Here is their response.

_Billy, you said you were going to let me type up our notes from this afternoon's research session. Bugger off!_

Too bad, Dom, the lady has a question. Move your arse.

_Just let me finish this, I want to make sure I fully document that little discovery I made about a masculine beast's propensity for shrieking when I nuzzle his feet with my scruff._

Shrieking? Shrieking?? I think not. It was a manly mating call, that was. Similar to that of the bull moose. Sort of.

_Or, you know, NOT. So what would you call that sound you made when I licked your--_

Dom! There are ladies present!

_So? They don't mind. Aww, that is so adorable. Must add to the notes that masculine beasts are indeed capable of blushing when they feel sufficiently provoked._

Provoke THIS, wanker.

_Oh, excellent idea, Dr. Boyd. Definitely a topic that needs to be delved into further._

Dom! Don't you dare--not in front of everyone! No--no don't touch that-- OH. Oh. All right. Add that to the list. Perhaps we can fit that topic in tomorrow, because I think the results could be very interesting. OH. Yes, that one. Okay, Dom, stop, stop for now. Have to answer this question. No, no, do this tomorrow--how about before the naked beach frolicking but after the test of whether 27-year old lads named Dominic can come on the kitchen table while screaming like a banshee...I mean--shite.

_Interesting. Further proofs on the blushing issue--this study is starting to look very reliable indeed. Now, was that kitchen table experiment before or after the one where we examine the ability of a masculine beast's chest hair to repel rainwater while said masculine beast engages in strenuous activity? Because I need to clean the shower first, and our schedule's getting a bit tight. Unless, of course..._

Unless what?

_No need to sound so suspicious. I was just thinking perhaps we could reschedule the shower sex--err, rainwater experiment, I mean, that's it, rainwater experiment--_

Nice save, Dr. Monaghan.

_Shut it, Dr. Boyd._

Many apologies. Pray, continue.

_Thank you. I thought perhaps we could reschedule the rainwater experiment to the following day--_

But the theory behind conducting that research after the naked beach frolicking was...ehm. How to say this delicately? For proper sand removal before further experimentation?

_Of course. How could I have forgotten? Indeed, you are correct. Well, then, how about we postpone the kitchen table study to the following day, pushing back the research on gravity and whether one can come while upside down over the sofa to the day after, because really that one might be a bit time consuming, and then we can move up the shorter test on edible body paint...hmm, that might be interesting to tie that in with the naked beach frolicking, unless you have an objection to naked-except-for-fruity-flavoured-paint-frolicking. Which of course means that by Friday next, we'll be free and clear to begin the ground-breaking new study on the sexual habits of masculine beasts in their home Glaswegian territory. A whole new field just waiting to be discovered, that is._

Really, Dr. Monaghan, must you insist on making all our research topics public like this? What if a rival lab should steal one and complete the experiments before we do? We'd have to abandon the research, is that what you want?

_God, no. You raise an excellent point. I'll just write these few down and we will refrain from further discussion at present. Now. Someone had a question, I believe?_

Ehm. Ah, yes. Something about...oh, now look what you've done, with your provoking. I can't remember the question we're supposed to be answering. It was something about...wait a minute, I've almost got it--

_Oh, fuck the question. Come here, Bills, I need to explore you..._


End file.
